Salah Paham (Krisyeol)
by bangsadh
Summary: kesalah pahaman yang terjadi antara kris dan chanyeol membuat chanyeol sakit hati dan kris sakit pipi.. abis di tampar chanyeol sih :V


"Huuh.. Bosan.. kris kemana sih.. Tidak menjawab panggilan dan smsku.." ujar seorang namja dengan mata bulat sembari mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.. nama namja manis tersebut adalah chanyeol...

"Hmm.. Aku ke mall saja.. Siapa tau bosanku hilang" ujar Chanyeol sambil membuka lemari pakaiannya..

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian jalan kasual namun terlihat manis... Chanyeol pun pergi ke mall menggunakan taxi..

"Hum.. Mau kemana dulu ya.. Ah, game center!!" heboh Chanyeol kemudian ia berjalan menuju game center..

Setelah main selama 3 jam.. Chanyeol pun pergi untuk mencari minuman..

Dan sampailah ia pada sebuah kedai di pojok mall.. Kedai cafe ini lumayan keren, dengan disain interior yang cukup minimalis..

Chanyeol pun memilih duduk di sudut ruangan sambil menikmati segelas capucino cincau nya.. :V

"Hum jadi rindu kris.. Uh sampai sekarang dia belum menelpon balik dan membalas pesanku.. Sungguh menyebalkan" ujar Chanyeol sambil melemparkan hpnya ke dalam tas yang ia pakai..

Chanyeol pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan di cafe ini.. Dan tak sengaja matanya melihat siluet seseorang yang mirip sekali dengan kekasihnya.. Kris Wu...

"Eh? Itu kris?" monolog Chanyeol

Ia terus saja memperhatikan sosok tersebut sampai sosok tersebut pergi dengan seorang wanita dan sambil menggenggam tangan..

"Hum? Sudah pergi?? Aku penasaran.. Ikut ah" monolog Chanyeol lagi sambil mengikuti sosok tersebut..

Saat merasa sudah cukup dekat.. Chanyeol pun memperhatikan lebih detail lagi..

Dan ia yakin sekali kalau sosok yang ia ikuti adalah kris..

Dan kris, ia masih tak sadar kalau sang kekasih mengikutinya dari tadi dan malahan asik tertawa-tawa dengan wanita yang bersamanya..

Chanyeol pun dengan berani mendekati kris dan menariknya.. Kemudian saat mereka sudah berhadapan..

PLAK!!!

Mampus lu!! Selingkuh aja trooosss... :V

Kris yang kaget karna mendapat tamparan tiba-tiba hanya menggeram tertahan..

Namun seluruh kemarahannya langsung lenyap saat melihat punggung bergetar seseorang yang sangat tidak asing baginya pergi meninggalkannya..

"Chanyeol" lirih kris..

At KrisYeol House..

Chanyeol sudah nangis sejadi-jadinya semenjak ia menginjakan kaki di rumahnya ini..

Ia merasa kecewa... Sakit.. Dan berbagai rasa menyakitkan lainnya karna kris..

Ia hanya mengurung diri di kamar sambil terus menangis..

Awalnya dia mau pergi ke rumah orang tuanya di busan.. tapi, sekitar 1 jam lagi bakalan ada drama favoritnya tayang di tivi.. jadinya dia ga pergi deh :V

KRIEEET..

"Chanyeol?"

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnnya terbuka, menampilkan seorang namja berwajah tegas dengan kilatan khawatir di kedua matanya..

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Ngapain kau ke sini hah!" teriak Chanyeol marah..

"Maafkan aku baby, kau salah paham" ujar kris sambil mendekati Chanyeol..

"Berhenti!! Berhenti di tempatmu!! Jika kau mendekat! Aku akan bunuh diri.. Hiks.. Hiks" ujar Chanyeol yang sudah memegang sebuah pisau lipat..

Entah dari mana Chanyeol mendapatkan pisau lipat tersebut.. Ia mengarahkannya ke peregelangan tanggan..

"Chanyeol.. Kau salah paham, ku mohon dengarkan aku dulu" pujuk kris sambil berpikir keras..

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Apa yang harus ku dengarkan!!! Hiks.. Kau, selingkuh dari ku.. Hiks.. Kau--kauu!! Kau berselingkuh dengan wanita jalang sialan itu!!" marah Chanyeol

"Bukan seperti itu Chanyeol.. Kau salah paham.. Ku mohon dengarkan aku dulu.. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya.." ujar kris dengan sabar.. Jujur, kris sudah keringat dingin menghadapi Chanyeol..

"Apa yang harus kau jelaskan kris!! Aku membencimu!! Pergi kau dari hidupku!!! Hiks.. Atau aku akan pergi selama-lamanya dari dunia ini" ujar Chanyeol sambil menekan pisau itu di pergelangan tanggannya..

Setetes darah jatuh dengan bebas dari pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit tersayat..

"Baby.. Chanyeol.. Ku mohon dengarlah dulu.. Dengarkan aku menjelaskan, jika kau masih tidak bisa menerimanya... Aku akan pergi.." ujar kris sambil melangkah pelan mendekati Chanyeol..

"Hiks.. Berhenti!!! Jangan mendekat!! Hiks... Hiks.." ujar Chanyeol kasar namun ia tak menolak permintaan kris..

"Baiklah, aku akan berdiri di sini.. Dan akan menjelaskannya padamu.. Jadi seperti ini, tadi, aku tak sengaja bertemu teman SMA ku.. Kami cukup akrab saat SMA.. Namun kami kehilangan kontak saat masuk bangku kuliah.."

Kris menarik nafas..

"Saat tak sengaja bertemu, aku kaget dengan perubahan pada dirinya.. Dia mengatakan sudah menikah dan lagi hamil.. Awalnya aku bahagia dan memberikannya selamat.."

Tarik nafas lagi...

"Aku tanya, dia sedang jalan dengan siapa? Dia bilang, dia sedang jalan dengan suaminya.. Aku berkenalan juga dengan suaminya.. Namun, karna dia lagi hamil.. Ia pun ngidam.."

Tarik nafas lagii..

"Kata suaminya, dia memang suka ngidam yang aneh-aneh.. Dan kali ini aku terkena imbasnya.. Dia ngidam pengen jalan berdua denganku sambil bergandengan tangan.."

Tarik nafas terus..

"Awalnya aku ingin menolak.. Aku tak enak dengan suaminya dan aku pun mengatakan kalau aku sudah punya pacar.. Jadi aku tak mau menggandeng tanggan orang sembarangan, walaupun dia temanku.."

Chanyeol sedikit cemberut mendengar kris yang tak enak menggandeng tangan wanita hamil tersebut..

'Jadi kalo ga ada suaminya.. Kau akan menggandeng tangan wanita jalang sialan itu!! Sialan kau krisss!!!!' inner Chanyeol marah.. Namun segera sirna ketika mendengar penjelasan kris berikutnya..

Kris tarik nafas terus :V

"Namun dia bersikap sedih dan suaminya juga memaksaku.. Akhirnya aku pun menyetujuinya.."

Entah sudah yang keberapa kali kris tarik nafas..

"Suaminya tersenyum dan langsung pergi begitu saja, karna tiba-tiba dapat telpon dari kantornya.. Suaminya menitipkan dia untuk ku jaga.. Ya sudah aku setuju saja"

Kris pun menarik nafas lagi..

Sebenarnya dia lagi ngejelaskan atau lari marathon sih? Ngosngosan gitu -..-

"Setelah suaminya pergi, dia mengajakku untuk membeli milkshake durian topping cabe kesukaannya.. Kemudian dia mengajak ku berjalan-jalan mengelilingi mall tersebut.. Dan akhirnya bertemu denganmu.. Dan aku di tampar oleh mu.. Setelah itu aku meninggalkannya.. Tapi sebelum itu aku mengantarnya pulang dulu" akhir kris dengan helaan nafas panjang..

Sumpah... nae bayangin kris lagi melahirkan karna tarik nafas mulu :V

Ya Mirip ibu-ibu mau melahirkan aja.. Nafas pendek-pendek.. Tarik nafas terus.. Udah keluar tuh anak, baru menghela nafas panjang.. Legaaaa :V

"Kau bohong!" pekik Chanyeol sadis..

"Kau bohong!! Alasan paling bodoh yang pernah ku dengar!" lanjut Chanyeol lagi..

"Itu kenyataannya Chanyeol!! Astaga.. Aku benar-benar mengatakan kenyataannya padamu, jika kau tidak percaya, aku akan memanggilkan temanku dan suaminya.. Supaya kau percaya padaku" ujar kris frustasi..

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Jika ini kenyataan.. Dan wanita itu adalah istri orang.. Hiks.. Kenapa kau mengajaknya pergi ke toko cincin?! Hah?! Kenapa!!!" kata Chanyeol histeris..

Ia dengan sadisnya melempar sehun dengan barang-barang yang ada di dekatnya..

Mulai dari bantal, selimut, gelas, lampu tidur, buku, sampe meja bupet di samping tempat tidur, Chanyeol lemparkan ke kris..

Untung kris bisa menghindar...

Dan untung saat ini mereka di kamar.. Coba saja mereka di dapur.. Mungkin saja alat masak dan sebangsanya melayang-layang disana :V

"Chanyeol!! Dengarkan aku dulu..." ujar kris sambil memegang kedua tangan Chanyeol.

"Lepas!! Lepaskan aku!! Hiks lepaaaaas!!!!!!!" teriak Chanyeol marah..

"Dengarkan aku dulu untuk yang terakhir kalinya okeh" ujar kris...

Ia pun berjongkok di depan Chanyeol.. Pisau lipat yang Chanyeol gunakan untuk melukai pergelangan tangannya sudah kris buang keluar jendela..

Saat ini, posisi Chanyeol adalah duduk di tepi ranjang dengan kris berjongkok di depannya..

"Chanyeol.. Aku punya alasan kenapa kami berdua pergi ke toko perhiasan.." ujar kris serius..

Ia pun mengeluarkan kotak beludru berwarna biru tua dari kantong jasnya, kemudian membuka kotak tersebut di depan Chanyeol..

Terpampanglah 2 buah cincin emas putih sederhana..

"Aku kesana, atas saran temanku.. Dia menyuruhku membeli cincin pernikahan karna dia tau aku sudah mempunyai kekasih.. Dia menyuruh ku untuk secepatnya melamarmu.. Supaya kau tak pergi apalagi di ambil orang lain.. Dan aku pun menyetujuinya.. Aku tidak ingin milikku di ambil oleh orang, jangankan di ambil.. Di sentuh saja aku tak rela" ujar kris lembut..

"Maka dari itu, aku membeli cincin ini untuk melamarmu... Jadi..

Maukah kau menikah dengan ku? Menjadi istriku?? Menerimaku apa adanya??" lamar kris sambil menatap Chanyeol dalam..

Chanyeol speechles.. Ia hanya bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil memukul-mukul bahu kris...

Ia tak tau harus berkata apa.. Setiap kata tercekat di lehernya..

Ia hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya... Ia menyetujui lamaran tersebut..

Kris sudah bahagia, baru saja ia akan memakaikan cincin tersebut ke jari manis Chanyeol.. Namun Chanyeol menarik tangannya..

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Ini benarkan?.. Hiks.. Ini tidak bohongkan??.. Hiks." tanya Chanyeol memastikan..

"Ini kenyataannya sayang.. Ini kenyataan paling manis yang harus kau katahui.." ujar kris sambil menarik tangan kanan Chanyeol..

Ia pun menyematkan cincin tersebut di jari manis Chanyeol...

"Cantik.. Sepertinya yang memakainya.." ujar kris mengecup tangan Chanyeol..

Terus naik sampai di depan wajah Chanyeol..

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu.. Saat ini, hari ini, besok, lusa, dan sampai aku tak bernafas lagi.. bahkan ketika aku 'di sana' aku akan tetap mencintaimu" ujar kris sambil mengecup pelan bibir Chanyeol..

Setelah ciuman manis tersebut terlepas.. Chanyeol pun berkata..

"Aku juga mencintaimu.. Entah sampai kapan.. Tapi yang ku tau pasti.. Hiks.. Aku akan mencintaimu sampai aku tak ada di dunia ini lagi.. ah tidak!!! Aku mencintaimu selalu.. walau aku juga berada 'di sana'.." ujar Chanyeol di lanjutkan dengan ciuman di bibir kris..

hari ini, adalah hari paling menegangkan dalam hidup kris dan hari paling emosional bagi Chanyeol..

Namun walaupun begitu, mereka bisa melaluinya bersama.. Dan akan terus begitu..

End...

Huaaaaa... nae terharuuu T.T

Maap kalo moment romantisnya kurang... kebanyakan becanda ga jelas.. seriusnya kurang..

Soalnya nae itu suka bikin ff yang koplak.. walau ujungnya jadi garing :V

Eheheheh

Ff ini terinspirasi dari roleplay nae ma mantan..

Duh.. mantan :'V

Dan sebenarnya ini ff lama yang nae repost ulang, edit ulang, revisi ulang,...

Serah kalian mau di namai apa.. yg penting ini ff nae publis dengan couple pertamanya adalah hunyeol.. kemudian unpub.. setelah itu di publish lagi dengn couple krisyeol..

Semoga kalian suka.. love you guyss..

bhay


End file.
